A Christmas Warble
frame|center|De kerstbanner op de hoofdpagina. thumb|Een afbeelding van [[Jack Frost, Ice imps en ijs beelden.]] Het 2009 Kerst evenement, ook wel A Christmas Warble genoemd, is een Holiday evenement dat gevierd werd in RuneScape. Het evenement kwam uit op 21 december 2009. Het werd aangekondigd tijdens de Christmas Cards and Blog update, op 11 december 2009. Samen met de aankondiging, werden er drie kerstkaarten uitgebracht op de website. Het evenement werd ontwikkeld in september en oktober van 2009 en was het eerste project van Mod Edam. Mod Ajd vertelde dat het evenement zelfs beter was dan vorig jaar, maar Jagex laat dat de spelers beslissen. Samen met het evenement zal Jagex nieuwe grafische effecten uitbrengen, in de vorm van sneeuw. Het zal de eerste keer zijn dat spelers dit zien in RuneScape. Veel spelers hebben op de RuneScape forums gereageerd voor de uitstel van dit evenement. De 2006, 2007 en 2008 kerst, waren allemaal uitgebracht op de zestiende en de achttiende van december, maar op de eenentwintigste, was het evenement nog steeds niet toegevoegd aan het spel. Jagex verontschuldigde zich echter op Twitter voor de verstaging van de update met de volgende verklaring: "We verontschuldigen ons voor uitstel, ik zat ingesneeuwd op vrijdag! Ik denk dat jullie wel kunnen raden wat er komen gaat... -Ems(RSDev)". Uiteindelijk werd kerst 2009 toegevoegd op maandag 21 december 2009. Dit kerst evenement neemt de speler weer naar The Land of Snow. Een oude zwarte magiër, genaamd Ebenezer Scourge, heeft de Kerstman opgesloten om wraak te nemen op de Queen of Snow. Het evenement The Land of the Snow betreden thumb|De ingang naar [[The Land of the Snow.]] Om mee te delen aan het evenement, moet de speler naar The Land of the Snow reizen. De enige manier om hier te komen, is via de kasten die op drie locaties in Gielinor te vinden zijn. Klik op de kast om de kast te betreden en je zult in de Land of the Snow komen. De kasten bevinden zich op drie locaties: Falador, Varrock en Draynor Village. De kasten kunnen gevonden worden bij het Bestand:Holidayevent.gif icoon, op de wereldkaart. De zoektocht naar de Santa Claus Als je in The Land of The Snow bent aangekomen, zal je meteen aan de praat gehouden. Nu moet je met de Snow imp gaan praten. Deze zal ten zuiden (een paar stappen ten zuiden) van de kast staan. Praat met hem en je zal erachter komen dat het de imp van een jaar geleden is (tenzij je vorig jaar geen kerst hebt gevierd in RuneScape. Spelers die vorig jaar de 2008 Christmas event niet hebben gevierd in RuneScape zullen eerst met de Queen of snow moeten praten. Deze is te vinden in het noordelijke gedeelte, ten oosten van de sleeën, ten westen van Jack Frost en ten noorden van de grote tafels. De snow imp zal je vertellen dat een zwarte magiër genaamd Ebenezer Scourge alle onrust heeft veroorzaakt. Hij heeft de Kerstman ontvoerd en mee genomen naar zijn huis. Scourge zal volgens de imp alleen kwade dingen gaan doen nu hij de Kerstman heeft. Zeg tegen de imp dat je hem gaat helpen met het terug halen van de Kerstman en je zult het evenement beginnen. thumb|De Kerstman opgesloten. Nu zal de imp achter je aan lopen. Ga vervolgens naar het oosten totdat je bij een hek komt. Dit is de ingang naar het landhuis van Ebenezer Scourge. Ga door het hek en je zult bij zijn landhuis komen. Het is een stuk donkerder dan voorheen. Loop het huis binnen door het pad te volgen. Je zult gelijk de Kerstman (Santa Claus) vinden. De Kerstman zal opgesloten zitten in een kleine kooi. Praat met hem en hij zal je vertellen dat hij ontvoerd was en dat het erg gevaarlijk is. Tijdens het gesprek met de Kerstman zal Ebenezer Scourge de speler onderbreken. Hij dreigt de speler te vernietigen als hij niet onmiddellijk ophoudt met praten. De eerste poging om Ebenezer Scourge te verjagen Als het gesprek is afgelopen moet je met Ebenezer Scourge gaan praten. Ebenezer Scourge zal te vinden zijn in de westelijke kamer, vanaf de Kerstman. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij een hekel heeft aan kerst en dat hij door het evenement heen wilt gaan slapen. Hij zal zichzelf weg teleporteren naar zijn kamer. De Snow imp krijgt opeens een idee om Ebenezer Scourge bang te laten maken. Hij weet dat alle oude mannen bang zijn voor geesten, dus wilt hij dat je je gaat verkleden als een geest. thumb|Een speler die de [[Christmas ghost robes draagt.]] Nu moet je materiaal zoeken om jezelf te verkleden als een geest. Doorzoek het hele huis totdat je de volgende voorwerpen vindt: *Bedsheets *Needle *Thread *Chains Als je deze voorwerpen hebt gevonden moet je de needle op de bedsheets gebruiken. Dit doe je door op de needle te klikken en vervolgens op de bedsheets. Je zult nu automatisch een volledig setje Christmas ghost robes maken. Trek deze aan en nu wilt de imp dat je achtergrond informatie verzameld om Scourge te overtuigen dat je echt een geest bent. Ga weer terug naar het festijn, het gebied waar je vanaf de kast binnen kwam. Nu moet je met de Queen of Snow aan praten. Ze is te vinden in haar tent in het noorden van het festijn. Praat daar met haar en probeer zoveel mogelijk te vragen. Uiteindelijk zal de Queen of snow je genoeg informatie vertellen. Je bent erachter gekomen dat de Scourge wraak op haar wilt hebben. De Snow imp zal je vertellen dat je genoeg informatie hebt verzameld. Ga dus weer terug naar het landhuis van Ebenezer Scourge. Ga de trap op en je zult een filmpje zien waar de Scourge wakker wordt. Zorg dat je alle kleding (behalve het Ghost kostuum) aan hebt. Je zult net alsof doen alsof je een geest bent. Probeer de Scourge zo goed mogelijk te overtuigen door hem te vertellen dat je een geest bent. Ebenezer Scourge zal niet zo overtuigend zijn en zal verschillende leden op het festijn, een vloek op uit spreken. Die leden zullen uiteindelijk bevriezen en niet meer kunnen bewegen. Het is aan jouw de taak om ze te bevrijden van deze vloek. De speler zal de kamer van Scourge verlaten. De leden bevrijden van de vloek thumb|[[Ebenezer Scourge spreekt een spreuk uit over leden van het feest.]] Als je op de begane grond van het huis bent, moet je eerst het huis weer doorzoeken. Nu moet je een aantal Buckets proberen te vinden. Als je er een aantal hebt, moet je weer terug gaan naar het festijn en loop naar de twee grote tafels die in het midden van het gebied staan. Hier zul je de leden bevroren zien staan. Het is de bedoeling dat je deze van de vloek van de Scourge bevrijdt. Praat met de imp, die achter je aan loopt, en hij zal je vertellen dat je kunt doen met water uit de fontein. Ga de grote fontein ten zuiden van de tafels en vul ze met water. Je zult een Bucket of water krijgen. De vloek kan opgeheven worden door de buckets of water over de bevroren persoon te gooien. Dit moet echter gedaan worden in een speciale volgorde. De volgorde zal gegeven worden als de speler over één van de leden de bucket of water gooit, en de vloek zich automatisch hersteld. Nu zul je een filmpje zien waarbij alle personen weer worden bevroren. Dit zal gedaan worden in een speciale volgorde. Deze volgorde zal de juiste volgorde zijn maar net omgekeerd, tegen wie je de bucket of water moet gooien. Voorbeeld: *In het filmpje zal Sir Amik Varze als eerste bevroren worden. De tweede persoon is General Bentnoze en de derde is General Wartface. *De volgorde moet dan precies omgedraaid zijn. Dus eerst moet je General Wartface nat gooien, dan General Bentnoze, en dan Sir Amik Varze. *De laatste persoon die je altijd zal moeten ontdooien is altijd Tiny Thom. De juiste volgorde is bij iedereen anders. Spelers kunnen het zo vaak proberen als ze willen. Als je de verkeerde volgorde doet, zul je weer opnieuw moeten beginnen en zal het filmpje met de volgordes opnieuw gedraaid worden. Als je alle personen hebt ontdooid, moet je praten met Tiny Thom, de kleine jongen. Hij zal erg overstuur zijn en vindt dit de ergste kerst ooit, omdat hij geen cadeautjes heeft gekregen. Ebenezer Scourge verjagen thumb|De spreuk van de [[Snow imp.]] Ga weer terug naar het landhuis van Ebenezer Scourge. De Scourge zal je weer naar beneden laten gaan. Praat daar weer met de Snow imp en ga de trap weer op en praat opnieuw met Ebenezer Scourge. De speler zal niets zeggen wat de Scourge boos maakt. Vervolgens moet de speler emoties doen om hem bang te maken. Je moet de volgende emoties uitvoeren om hem bang te maken: *Angry *Scare *Drametic points Ebenezer Scourge zal bang worden en de Santa Claus vrij laten. Eindigen Nu de Scourge bang is geworden heeft hij de Kerstman vrijgelaten. Ga weer terug naar het feest en praat daar met de Santa Claus. De Santa Claus is te vinden ten noorden van de grote tafels. Hij zal je vertellen dat hij je erg dankbaar is en heeft een aantal cadeautjes voor jouw en de Snow imp klaar liggen. Ga naar de Snow imp en praat met hem. Hij zal je weer volgen. Ga neer het noord-oosten en loop naar de kerstboom. Open één van de cadeautjes en je zult je beloning krijgen. Beloningen Bestand:Christmaswarbledone.PNG *Christmas ghost hood *Christmas ghost top *Christmas ghost bottoms *Candy cane *Dramatic Point emotie *Freeze en Snowman Dance emotie (voor degene die het vorig jaar niet gehaald hadden). *Spelers kunnen voedsel van de tafels afpakken, waaronder: Turkey drumstick, Roast potatoes, Yule log en Mulled Wine. Je kan het voedsel niet mee nemen naar de gewone wereld. Muziek *''Silent Knight'' *''Ghost of Christmas Presents'' *''Smorgasbord'' Concept Art Image:Ghost.jpg|Het Ghost costuum Image:Scourge CA.jpg|Ebenezer Scourge Image:Feast_table.jpg|Het feestmaal Verwijzingen Categorie:Events